Un Verdadero Hufflepuff
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Kenai esperaba quedar la casa de los valientes y fuertes, pero e destino le tiene preparado algo muy diferente. Algo que incluye el color amarillo, rumores, y niños molestos que te persiguen por todas partes...


Descargo de Responsabilidad: Harry James Potter y su historia es de J. K. Rowling.

Kenai y el osoverso le pertenece a la compañía Disney, menos el nombre que no es suyo porque en una página leí que Kenai es un nombre indígena que significa "oso"; y las auroras boreales que son propiedad de la naturaleza. Lo demás es mío y no tuyo.

* * *

><p>Advertencia: No necesariamente las opiniones expresadas son las mismas de la autora. ¿Capicci?<p>

* * *

><p>Un Verdadero Hufflepuf.<p>

—¡Kenai Brown! —llamó la profesora McGonagall, su voz resonando en el silencioso comedor.

El aludido, un chico de mediana estatura, ojos rasgados y nariz ancha, dio un paso decidido al frente. Era el momento de la verdad, el momento tan especial que había esperado con ansias por largos años desde que su hermano mayor recibió la carta de Hogwarts y le empezó a contar todas las maravillas del colegio. El momento de su selección.

Las miradas de los estudiantes se clavaron en él, siguiendo cada movimiento suyo. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, la casa de los héroes y los valientes, sus hermanos mayores, Sidca y Denahi, lo observaron atentamente, dándole animo en silencio desde sus puestos.

Kenai se sentó derecho en el taburete, dejó que le pusieran el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza, y esperó.

"Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor".

Estar en la casa de los más grandes magos de la historia era su meta. Llevaría orgullo a su familia, y no sólo sería Kenai, un estudiante nuevo, hermano menor del prefecto y premio anual de Gryffindor, Sidca. Sería Kenai, el valiente y famoso mago que haría grandes cosas. Todos esperarían lo mejor de él, y así sería. Él les daría lo que esperaban, y aun más.

Kenai se preparó para ensanchar una sonrisa enorme cuando lo llamaran a tomar lugar junto a sus hermanos.

Pero…

—¡HUFFLEPUF!

La noble casa estalló en vítores, y las demás aplaudieron con menor efusividad. La sonrisa cayó del rostro de Kenai, como un balde de agua fría. No podía creerlo. Hufflepuf. No. simplemente imposible. Él no podía ir a la casa de los debiluchos que habían sido demasiado patéticos como para ser aceptados en las otras casas.

Kenai se bajó del taburete perturbado. Se sacó el viejo y raído sombrero de la cabeza, y enfiló sus pasos de manera ausente hasta la mesa de Hufflepuf, donde se sentó en el primer lugar vacío que halló.

La selección continuó sin mayor revoloteo alrededor del impactado Kenai, hasta que un niño muy bajito y menudo llamado Koda fue seleccionado en Hufflepuf. Naturalmente, la mesa estalló en vítores, mas Kenai no se les unió.

Terminada la ceremonia, el anciano director emitió un inspirador discurso de bienvenida que terminó en una abrupta marea de aplausos. Kenai se levantó entonces con firmeza de su asiento. Durante la comida, había ignorado a los amables Hufflepufs que intentaron entablar conversación con él. Había planeado durante todo ese rato lo que haría, algo que cambiaría las cosas en su destino. Hablaría con el director para pedir ser cambiado de casa.

Ignorando al resto de Hufflepufs que caminaban en dirección a la salida del comedor liderados por su prefecto, Kenai se encaminó hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde el director aun mantenía conversación con la profesora McGonagall. Pero entonces, Denahi le cerró el paso.

—¿A dónde vas, hermanito? —canturreó Denahi en tono burlón.

—Eso no te incumbe —replicó con frialdad Kenai.

Una sonrisa de comprensión se extendió en el rostro de Denahi.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, a la casa de Gryffindor? Lamento decepcionarte, pero aquí solo entra gente valiente.

Acto seguido, estalló en risas. Kenai frunció el ceño, y lo ignoró para continuar con su camino.

—Kenai.

Ahora era Sidca quien lo detenía. Sidca era el mayor de los tres hermanos, era alto, fornido y apuesto. Estaba en su último año de estudios, había ganado el premio anual por dominar su forma animago (un águila), salvando la vida de una chica Ravenclaw que cayó de la torre de astronomía por accidente. Sidca era valiente, popular y amado por todos. Y encima, jugador de quidditch.

Kenai no veía ninguna oportunidad de ser como él en la casa de los "perdedores", como él mismo los había designado.

—Kenai, sé que no es lo que querías —comenzó a decir Sidca en tono conciliador—. Pero si te han seleccionado debe ser por un buen propósito.

—¿¡Cómo puede haber un buen propósito en estar en… —se contuvo por no hablar mal de Hufflepuf—, en una casa que no sea Gryffindor!? ¿Cómo podré tener éxito si no estoy allí?

Sidca le dedicó una sonrisa y mirada llenas de sabiduría.

—Kenai, tal vez tu destino no esté en Gryffindor. Tal vez tu destino esté en Hufflepuf, para que puedas demostrar que no siempre los más fuertes o valientes pueden hacer grandes cosas. No es en qué casa estés, sino lo que decidas hacer en ella.

Y con eso, el sabio Sidca se alejó para dirigir a los nuevos estudiantes a sus dormitorios, no sin antes darle una suave sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hermano menor.

Kenai se quedó paralizado por un momento, pensando en las palabras de su hermano. Pero él deseaba tanto estar en Gryffindor junto a él…

—¿Entonces, eso significa que te quedarás en Hufflepuf? —inquirió Denahi con solemnidad. Solemnidad que se quebró de inmediato—. Aww, ¡mi hermanito se convertirá en un noble y amoroso Hufflepuf! ¡Caminará alrededor de las mesas repartiendo flores y caramelos para todos!

—Cállate Denahi —lo atajó Kenai empezando a molestarse.

—Oh, ¡pero apenas está empezando el año y ya nos demuestra su amor! —se mofó el otro sin hacer caso a la mirada furibunda de su hermano—. ¡Kenai me ama, Kenai me ama! ¡Kenai me…

La voz de Denahi se perdió en el comedor. Kenai se marchó de allí, en dirección a la salida, demasiado enfadado como para seguir aguantándolo más.

* * *

><p>—Tú debes ser Kenai —saludó con entusiasmo un chico que parecía un niño como de ocho años por su complexión—. Yo soy Koda, ¡es un placer conocerte!<p>

Kenai levantó la vista con aburrimiento. Era la primera clase del día, la clase de la profesora McGonagall. Compartirían clase con los de Ravenclaw, por lo cual, el salón era bastante amplio, y como era temprano, aun había mesas desocupadas. Entonces, ¿¡por qué de todos los asientos, aquel molesto niñato se sentaba al lado suyo!?

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió con una mezcla de desánimo y desagrado.

—Sentarme aquí, contigo —respondió Koda. Kenai soltó un bufido—. Escuché que eres hermano del prefecto de Gryffindor, los hermanos siempre quedan en la misma casa ¿cómo es que no quedaste allí?

—No es de tu incumbencia —Kenai fue tajante. Esperaba que con eso el niño se marchara pero no fue así.

—Wow, sí que estás de mal humor —comentó el niño—. Apuesto a que con ese genio te mandarían derecho a Slytherin…

Kenai ignoró el comentario y la risita que le siguió.

—Oye, dicen que tus hermanos ya dominaron sus formas de animago, ¿tú ya dominaste la tuya? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es como tu patronus? ¡Ya quiero aprender todo eso! ¡El mío será un oso porque me encantan los osos, ¿a ti no?

—Los odio —cortó Kenai ya impacientándose.

—¿Por qué? ¡Pero son geniales! El patronus de mi mamá también era un oso, grande y fuerte y hacía "¡ggruuaaa!". Oye pero no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿por qué no estás en Gryffindor, es porque no eres valiente?

Para Kenai fue suficiente. Dejando atrás al curioso -y molesto- niño, se levantó de su asiento tomando sus cosas, con la intención de sentarse bien lejos de allí.

Pero Kenai no pudo librarse de él. Koda se sentó a su lado en la siguiente clase, la de Herbología, y tuvo que convertirse en su compañero para la clase de ese día. Luego se pegó como un chicle a él en el comedor, y más tarde en la clase de pociones que estuvo tan horrible como le habían contado. Y luego, en la sala común, volvió a acecharlo hasta que fue hora de dormir y tuvieron que irse a la cama en diferentes áreas.

Los siguientes días, las cosas no mejoraron mucho. La historia de su familia se había regado como pólvora por toda las casas, por lo que tuvo que soportar que chicos y chicas de Gryffindor, junto a sus propios compañeros de casa, cuestionaran por qué estaba en Hufflepuf y no en Gryffindor, que si era tan buen mago como su talentoso hermano mayor, que si ya había probado su forma animago, que cómo era la forma animago de Sidca, etc. Encima, se vio rodeado de un montón de chicas con vocecitas agudas y el cerebro del tamaño de un maní, haciéndole millones de preguntas sobre Sidca y cómo podrían atraerlo. Las clases no estuvieron mejor que se diga, le habían dejado una montaña de tarea y eso que era la primera semana solamente. El extraño apego de Koda hacia él no mejoró su humor tampoco.

Así que, el viernes, Kenai cayó dormido como tronco. No se despertó el sábado hasta pasada las nueve de la mañana, y de no ser por Sidca, se hubiera quedado sin desayuno. Luego de comer los bocadillos que su hermano logró enviarle con un estudiante de Hufflepuf, Kenai se sentó en una esquina de la mesa común, decidido a estudiar. Su plan de cambiar de casa fue un fracaso total (es decir, Dumbledore, muy sabiamente, le dijo que no era posible un cambio así como así), así que pensó que si obtenía notas sobresalientes, tal vez podría obtener el favor del director y ser puesto en Gryffindor.

Así que, provisto con un arsenal de libros -suyos y de la biblioteca-, Kenai se sentó en un alejado rincón de la sala común con la intención de estudiar. Pero sus planes estaban destinados al fracaso.

—Era como el quinto o sexto día más caluroso de toda mi vida… —le decía Koda a un buen grupo de estudiantes a su alrededor—. Estábamos en el bosque, buscando…

—Niño —intervino Kenai, una nota molesta en su voz—, ¿podrías bajar la voz? Intento estudiar —Kenai señaló la pila de libros en su mesa.

—Vete a la biblioteca, Brown —replicó con impaciencia uno de los chicos que rodeaba a Koda. Parecía como de quince años.

—Sí, y déjanos tranquilos —atajó otro.

Koda se quedó silencio, algo apenado a decir verdad.

—Bien, adiós.

Kenai tomó sus cosas, y abandonó la sala común con pisadas de enojo.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —inquirió otro estudiante mirando en dirección a la salida.

Koda tenía la sospecha que conocía el motivo, pero no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, se dedicó a terminar de contar su historia.

* * *

><p>—Y, ¿qué estás haciendo?<p>

La infantil voz le llegó a Kenai como un molesto zumbido. Haciendo uso de su autocontrol, bajó el libro, para responder lo más tajante que pudo:

—Estudiando.

—Entonces, ¿por eso te perdiste el almuerzo?

Kenai prefirió no responder.

—Wow, eso sí que es tener muchas ganas de estudiar —comentó Koda recorriendo con la mirada la marea de libros que rodeaba a Kenai—. Deberías estar en Ravenclaw.

—Cada vez me envías a una casa diferente, ¿no, niño?

—Mi nombre no es niño, es Ko-da —deletreó.

—Bien, Ko-da, ¿por qué mejor no te vas a contar tu historia por ahí? Seguramente todos querrán saber sobre tu tercer día más frío o como sea.

—Era el quinto o sexto día más caluroso —corrigió el niño.

—Sí, sí como sea. Vete a contar cuentos y déjame en paz —con eso, Kenai le dio la espalda.

—Yo sólo quería —dijo el niño en tono apagado— ver como estabas porque no te vi en el almuerzo, y a traerte esto… Pero si te estoy molestando, mejor me voy…

Kenai no supo en qué momento exacto Koda se marchó, pues cuando dio la vuelta, la sala estaba vacía. Sin embargo, junto a su tintero, había un paquete envuelto en lo que parecía una bufanda de Hufflepuf. Kenai lo tomó con curiosidad, y al abrirlo, descubrió lo que parecía ser parte del almuerzo. Por lo mal cortado que estaban las piezas de pollo, Kenai no tardó en adivinar que el mismo Koda lo había guardado. Kenai sintió auténtico agradecimiento, mezclado con una desagradable sensación de culpa y vergüenza.

Tal vez debía disculparse con Koda.

* * *

><p>Aftermath 1:<p>

—Koda…

—¿Sí?

—De verdad lo siento.

Koda sonrió, una amplia sonrisa que iluminó su carita en benevolencia y compasión.

—Está bien, Kenai.

* * *

><p>Aftermath 2:<p>

—¿Espiando a los estudiantes, director?

Dumbledore se volvió hacia el recién llegado. Le sonrió con solemnidad, y se hizo a un lado para darle espacio en la enorme ventana de la torre de astronomía.

—Oh, no es espiar si ya estoy aquí mirando las estrellas —respondió en tono cómplice.

Sidca sonrió, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo, donde dos solitarios alumnos conversaban.

—Realmente él tiene el espíritu de un Hufflepuf —afirmó el director tras unos momentos de silencio.

—Y no podría estar más orgulloso de él —afirmó sonriendo Sidca.

* * *

><p><em>Realmente, no me gusta Disney. Pero no les quitaré su tiempo explicando el porqué, sólo diré que Tierra de Osos es una de las pocas películas de esta compañía que me han gustado. Amé la banda sonora, la historia, los personajes (te amo Sidca~! 3), y reí a montones con los hermanos alces y el pequeño Koda. Me encanta cuando Sidca aparece en forma de águila, y cuando al final Kenai decide quedarse como oso para cuidar de Koda.<em>

_Por las razones de arriba, no iba a participar en el reto, pero hace unos días pasaron Tierra de Osos en la tele y pensé que podría escribir sobre ello. Imaginé a Kenai como oso en su forma animago, su patronus de igual forma, y el enojo y decepción que sentiría al ser enviado a una casa que no le agrada. Y así nació esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado…_

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, mucha suerte en el reto para los miembros del foro, y…_

_**RA, RA, RAVENCLAW!**_

—Fanfiction, 24 de Diciembre de 2014.

* * *

><p>Edición: Corregí una horda de errores de tipeo. Pero ya agregué ciertas palabras a mi corrector de Word, así que ya no tendré de que preocuparme jeje.<p> 


End file.
